THE DEFENCE OF STEEL MERIDIAN
by Church the outcast
Summary: Golden armarda defends the steel meridian from sergas ruuk after they where discovered


THE GOLDEN ARMADA DEFENDS STEEL MERIDIAN

"Some where in the golden armarda dojo

as idokaos came trough the door he saw katarano prepering for her mission,  
he calls out to her "hey where are you going?"  
kat looks up and sighs "hi idokaos im going out on a defence mission with notradamus wanna come along"  
idokaos nods and says "i would like that yes il take my leave and prep"  
kat gives a thumps up and goes back to calibrating her gun,as kaos walk out he passes notradamus packing some ammo kaos nods to him and says "yo boss il take your role on the mission if thats allright with you "  
notradamus raises his eye brow and says "sure thats alright il roll with the other high lvls and take the left flank while you kat and heslopslop take the right by the way the mission is on earth"

As kat kaos and heslopslop near the planet of earth they see the grineer armada preping to invade the steel meridian H.Q

sergars ruuk was looking out the view port on his ship while his grineer ships launched from the hangar,"ha finnaly these traitors will be destroud and i can then finnaly turn my attention to the tenno -  
kaos kat and heslopslop lands at steel meridian H.Q they see the leader Cressa Tal dishing out oders to her troops kat nears her and asks "golden armada katarano and sustitute idokaos reporting for duty"  
Cressa Tal turns around and says "good to have you here golden armada the enemy is nerly trough our first defence but where is your leader notradamus?"  
kat cocks her shotgun and says "he sent kaos with me instead and went with the other group to take the vangaurd of the grineer force head on while we help out here"  
Cressa Tal raises her eyebrow and asks " what vanguard we havent heard of a vanguard"  
kaos asks surprised "What? one of your men contacted our communications room and told us of a massiv army marching towards this location from the left flank so the stronger teams went there to assist them"  
Cressa Tal sighs and looks at one of her men and tell him to go find who ever dint report to her about this and dock his pay and free time by 90% then she turns around again and says" its good to have you here tho they are breaking trough the baricade as we speak get ready"

as the enemy troops land infront of them the squad consisting of notradamus jonas cari-farah and sylveris unholster there weapons and take aim,  
notradamus sighs and says" right boys heres the deal we can not let a single one of these ugly bastards past us cari syl you 2 are the frontline me and jonas will take down anything that comes past you, as the enemy nears them notradamus cocks his prime lex and says "lets go wild "

from the h.q Cressa Tal and the defence force lead by cat hears [and sees] the fight going on a few clicks from them kat tesks and states " welp looks like the others has engaged the enemy"  
cressa laughs and says "you tenno really know how to bring the heat dont ya"  
kaos laughs aswell and replies "yeah of course we do im sure the others havent had many fun fights in a long time so they probably took the heaviest gear they could bring"  
cressa sweat drops and replies "hmm remind me to call you guys again next time i need some thing demolised"  
kat laughts and says "sure i bet the boss would love that"  
cressa shakes her head and taps her radio and asks how the long til the enemy is trough the baricade as she finnish the syllable they hear a massive explosion from the barricades direction cressa shakes her head and says never mind into the radio kat kaos and heslopslop run ahead of her and kaos uses his iron skin to take the blast for the others and charges into a group of lancers coming for them knocking them off theire feet he looks around and spots a group of heavy gunners aiming for heslopslop and yells "commander behind you"  
commander turns arround and doges the first gunner trying to melee him with the butt of his gun while he pulls out his arca plasmor and blasts the other 3 heavy gunners coming towards him


End file.
